Hoosier Millionaire
(The New) Hoosier Millionaire is a clone of $100,000 Fortune Hunt for the state of Indiana. Rules Main Game 10/28/89-01/01/00, 4/27/02-5/31/03 Six contestants each played three rounds and chose at least three numbers (one for each round) from a game board with 30 squares numbered 1-30. The dollar amounts ranged from $1,000-$10,000 (the typical layout in the 1990s was ten $1000's, six $2000's, four $3,000's, two $4,000's, one each of $5000-$10,000, Doubler, Tickets). There were also two bonus prizes (typically 5,000 Hoosier Lottery Scratch-Off tickets and a trip sponsored by ATA) on the board that "did not count toward a contestant's cash prize total" (that is, the contestant got to pick again until uncovering a number with a dollar amount). In some episodes, only one bonus prize was on the Board, mainly the instant tickets, and in 1996-97, there were three bonus prizes including the RCA Home Package. Round 3 eliminates the four contestants with the lowest dollar amounts until there were only two contestants left who both advanced to the playoff round. The contestant who ended with the most money moved on to the bonus round. All six contestants keep whatever money they earned (which was guaranteed to be at least $3,000). In 1992, a "Doubler" square was added to the game board which doubled whatever dollar amount was next picked. In the playoff, the players build on their previous scores, each picking until the opponent(s) can't catch up. HM7.PNG|Barbara and the board in 1990... HM Purdue University West Lafayette.PNG|...in 1992 (from Purdue University in West Lafayette)(Notice the Hoosier Lottery text on the top of the board)... Hoosier Millionaire Indiana State University.PNG|...in 1993 (from Indiana State University in Terre Haute)(again notice the Hoosier Lottery text on the top of the game board).. HM15.PNG|....in 1997 (from Evansville) (notice the Long John Silver's logo at the top)..... HM Board Indiana State Fair.PNG|...in summer 1997 (from The Indiana State Fair) (notice the logo for Long John Silver's at the top of the game board)... Hoosier Millionaire Hammond.PNG|... in late 1997 (from Hammond) (with Long John Silver's logo still at the top).. HM18.PNG|...in 1998 (again, notice the Long John Silver's logo at the top)... Hoosier Millionaire Elkhart.PNG|..in summer 1998 (from Elkhart) (once again it has the Long John Silver's logo on the top). HM $1,000.PNG|The common $1,000 Space. HM $2,000.PNG|The common $2,000 Space. HM $3,000.PNG|$3,000 Space. Hoosier Millionaire $4,000.PNG|$4,000 Space HM $5,000.PNG|$5,000 Space Hoosier Mllionair 6grabd.PNG|$6,000 Space HM $7,000.PNG|$7,000 Space Hoosier Millionaire 8000.PNG|$8,000 Space Hoosier Millionaire 9grand.PNG|$9,000 Space Hoosier Millionaire $10,000.PNG|$10,000 Space. HM12.PNG|Find this and you could be a millionaire playing Lotto Cash! HM13.PNG|Find this and you get lots of chances to win money! Hoosier Millionaire Car.PNG|Find this and you will be driving in a brand new car! Hoosier Millionaire Pro Bowl Trip.PNG|Find this and you will win a trip to the 1990 Pro Bowl in Honolulu, Hawaii! Hoosier Millionaire Cruise.PNG|Find this and you will win a cruise on the Royal Carribean Cruise Line to the Carribean! HM35.PNG|Find this and you could go to Hawaii! HM ATA.PNG|Find this and ATA will send you on a trip! Hoosier Millionaire RCA.PNG|Find this and you'll get a Home Entertainment Package from RCA! HM Long John Silver's Sweepstakes.PNG|Find this and you will be entered into The Long John Silver's Win Again Sweepstakes for a chance to win a cruise for 4 on The Royal Carribean Cruise Line to the Carribean! HM14.PNG|Find this and your next pick is Doubled! HM36.PNG|In 1998, NAPA would give contestants gift certificates if they choose the doubler. 1/8/00-4/20/02 Same idea, except that there were three players per game, 16 squares, and two rounds followed by the playoff. Also, finding a bonus added $1,000 to the score. HM Board 2000.PNG|Barbara and the board in 2000. (Notice the Long John Silver's logo at the top) HM8.PNG|Barbara and the board in 2002. Bonus Round (Millionaire Round) Version 1 (1989–1990): The winning contestant is presented a board with four numbers. Behind each number are three green dollar signs and a red "no dollar sign" (called the "Stopper", or as Mark will call it, "The Non-winning Symbol"). Picking the first dollar sign won the contestant $50,000. The contestant could then stop and take the $50,000 or risk it for a try at the second green dollar sign. Picking the second dollar sign earned the contestant another $50,000. The contestant could then risk it by picking from the two remaining numbers; picking the third dollar sign won the contestant the $1,000,000 grand prize. Picking the Stopper symbol would lose the $50,000/$100,000 risked. Version 2 (1990–01/01/00, 4/27/02-5/31/03): Same as version 1, but the three green dollar signs were replaced by $50,000, $100,000, and $1,000,000 symbols. This meant that the contestant could now win $1,000,000 on the first selection. In the mid-1990s, the two smaller prizes were increased to $150,000 (introduced in 1992) and $200,000 (introduced in 1991). Beginning on 1/22/94, the contestant was presented with a glass case of $100,000 cash that they could take and forget about the bonus round (again, by hitting the red stop button to stop or green button to go on) or risk it for one of the bigger cash prizes. Again, picking the Stopper symbol (which was changed by this point to a matching exploding graphic like the cash prizes) lost all bonus round money. It was also by this point that the contestant was presented his/her winnings with a big check; previously only those who won the $1,000,000 grand prize was presented with the big check at the end. HM16.PNG|Mark Patrick has a case with $100,000 in cash. Will you take the money or play the Millionaire board? HM19.PNG|When the new set came in 1996, the 2 clam shells reveal.... HM20.PNG|....The Millionaire Board! HM3.PNG|No dollar signs allowed! HM37.PNG|One of many victims of this evil (or ugly) Stopper symbol since 1992. HM1.PNG|Will you take $50,000 or will you go on? HM2.PNG|Will you take $100,000 or will you go on? HM38.PNG|Since 1992, will you take $150,000 or will you go on? HM10.PNG|In 1993, Will you take $200,000 or go on? HM4.PNG|This is what everyone wants to get. vlcsnap-2014-04-16-13h24m44s219.png|Apparently, there was another $1M graphic used in the early days of the new bonus round. HM21.PNG|The graphics may have changed, but winning a million is still exciting! Hoosier Millionare $1,000,000 1999ish.PNG|A change in graphics for the $1 Million in 1999. HM40.PNG|A Hoosier Millionaire made on the road! (Terre Haute) HM Winner Indiana State Fair.PNG|Another Hoosier Millionaire made on the road! (The Indiana State Fair) HM39.PNG|Yet another Hoosier Millionaire made on the road! (Hammond) HM5.PNG|Winning a million is fun with.... HM6.PNG|....or without balloons. HM22.PNG|Another Hoosier Millionaire made in 1998! HM30.PNG|The Millionaire Board during the "No Dollar sign" era. HM31.PNG|Also from the "No Dollar sign" era but the amounts increased to $100,000 and $200,000 respectively. HM32.PNG|During the "Stopper" era. Hoosier Millionaire Purdue University Millionaire Board.PNG|This board is used for road shows like at Purdue University in West Lafayette (notice the Millionaire Board text at the top of the board)... HM Millionaire Board Indiana State University.PNG|...and at Indiana State University in Terre Haute (notice the Millionaire Board text at the top of the board). HM33.PNG|When the set changed in 1996, and HM goes on road shows, this board is used. HM23.PNG|The Millionaire board in 1998... vlcsnap-2014-07-05-17h14m40s233.png|...in 1999... vlcsnap-2014-04-16-13h24m30s126.png|...and in 2002. Version 3 (Millionaire Match, 1/8/00-4/20/02): Nine squares are presented. Behind four of them are the first half of a dollar bill, "$50", "$100", "$150", and "$250". Behind three are the ",000"'s, and behind two are Stoppers. Forming a complete bill won that prize, finding both Stoppers ended the round, and finding two ",000"'s on the first two pics won $1,000,000. The New Hoosier Millionaire Millionaire Round Game Board.PNG|The Millionaire Match game board. HM Millionaire match demo 1.PNG|The pieces of the dollar bills. HM Millionaire match demo 2.PNG|Beware of the Stoppers! HM Millionaire match demo 3.PNG|A $250,000 Bill Completed. HM Millionaire match demo 4.PNG|This what you want to get on the Millionaire Match Board, $1,000,000. In all pre-Hysteria formats, finding the Stopper(s) won the player an additional 1,000 Hoosier Lottery tickets. Hysteria! On 6/7/03, new hosts (Cody Stark & Catt Sadler) and a new format debuted, in which the million was now awarded every 13 weeks. On 10/23/04, Tony Lamont replaced Stark as co-host. Main Game While the basic format (6 players & 30 numbers) remained, the following changes were made: * The minimum prize was doubled to $6,000. * The $1,000 squares were replaced with $2,000 squares and additional bonus prizes ranging in value from $2,000-$5,000, these bonuses are added to the contestant's score. * A new strategy in the preliminary round allowed the contestant who reveals the "Doubler" square to either use it immediately on his next selection, or to hold it to use on a selection later in the game. Hoosier Millionaire Histerya Board.PNG|Catt and the board. Under the main board is a tote board which displayed jackpots for the Hoosier Lottery. Hoosier Millionaire Histerya Board Full Screen.PNG|Here it is again full screen. Hoosier Millionaire Doubler Seven spaces are presented, spelling out the word "DOUBLER". Behind them are three "doubler" squares, one "tripler" square and three "stoppers." If the player reveals a "doubler"/"tripler", their front game score is increased accordingly. It's possible for a player to hit all three "doubler" spaces followed by the "tripler", but if a stopper is found at any time, the player's total reverts back to the amount won in the front game. During the first six weeks of the season, the winner of each "Doubler" game was placed on a leaderboard. Starting with the seventh week, the "Doubler" game winner was placed only if his or her amount exceeded the lowest amount on the leader board. Hoosier Millionaire Doubler.PNG|The Hoosier Millionaire Doubler. Tournament Every 12 weeks, the six players with the highest totals square off for a guaranteed $1 million. The Hoosier Millionaire Hysteria tournament is divided into quarterfinals, semi-finals and finals. The game has a basketball theme and is played on a 16-square board, which resembles a basketball backboard and net. Each quarter, players will select a square from the board, which will reveal a two-pointer ($2,000), three-pointer ($3,000), foul (opponent gains control and $1,000) or turnover (lose a turn). The players who win the quarter finals advance to the semi-finals. The two winners of the semi-finals compete in the championship game for $1 million. The winner of the championship game receives $1 million, and the remaining five players keep their total winnings from the tournament. 25th Anniversary In 2014, Hoosier Millionaire celebrated its (and the lottery's) 25th Anniversary with a special revival. A new ticket debuted, non-winners would enter the ticket online for a chance to play a non-televised game, with five players selected prior to the event, plus one selected at the event. The non-televised game plays under the classic rules. The front game has half the values of the regular game ($500-$5000), with no extra spaces. The winner plays the regular endgame, with the Stopper, $1000, $5000, and $10,000. The five winners from each game advance to the final game at the Indiana State Fair, with the sixth player again selected at the event. This game plays under the standard rules (with two $10,000 spaces), and the winner faces the standard Millionaire Round, with amounts of $50,000 & $250,000. Trivia * Sometimes whenever Mark is absent, Tony will take his place as host and announcer at the same time. * According to the Hoosier Lottery, the show created 191 Hoosier Millionaires. * On the first day of selling, 8.19 Million Hoosier Millionaire Scratch-offs have been sold. * Marilyn Bonavita becomes the first Hoosier Millionaire. * Dena Seabrook was the show's 1,000th contestant. * Kelly Gray became the youngest Hoosier Millionaire at the age of 19. * Clarence Moore became the 191st and final Hoosier Millionaire. Music 1989 - Unknown 1996 - Bernie Hirsch 1997 - Brooks Street Music 2000 - Rich Airis & Scott Kemper Other pictures hoosiermillionare_p.jpg|1996 Set Entrances & Bonus HM24.PNG HM25.PNG HM26.PNG HM27.PNG HM28.PNG HM29.PNG Cast Pictures HM34.PNG|The trio back then... groupshot283.jpg|...and Now! Entry Tickets Hoosier Millionaire (Note: All the Tickets in this gallery are non winning and some may be unscratched.) s-l1000.jpg|The ticket that started the Hoosier Lottery. Hoosiermillionaire scratch off 1.jpg|Here it is again with different amounts. Hoosier Millionaire Begining.jpg|A slightly different design. Hoosier Millionaire 1994 Ticket.PNG|The Bonus Area was later added. HoMil70f.jpg|Hoosier Millionaire Standard homi187f.jpg|Hoosier Millionaire 2 homi287f.jpg|Another Standard 287.gif|Unscratched Standard 787.gif|Updated Standard 587F.jpg|Hoosier Millionaire Doubler in-2040-hoosiermillionaire_262_thumb.jpg|25 Years of Hoosier Millionaire Other Entry Tickets (Note: Hoosier Millionaire wasn't the only instant game in the Hoosier Lottery with a chance to be on the show, there were other instant games that had a chance to be on Hoosier Millionaire. All tickets shown here are non winning and some may be unscratched.) s-l1600 booyah.jpg|$100,000 Money Match s-l1600 (9).png|Big Money s-l1600 (5).png|Scratch & Win s-l1600okay.jpg|3 Times Lucky s-l1600 way cool.jpg|Gold & Glory (This was used to promote the 1992 Summer Olympics) s-l1600 (12).png|Winning Spirit (A Winter Olympics Promotion) s-l1600 (6).png|Bankroll s-l1600 (7).png|Zodiac Cash s-l1600 (13).png|Aloha s-l1600 (15).png|Holiday Cash s-l1600 (33).jpg|'Ho'osier Ho'liday Millionaire s-l1600 (23).jpg|Whole Lotta Scrachtin' Going On s-l1600 (19).png|Double Dough ('Sliver) s-l500.png|Double Dough (Red) Hoosier Lucky 7's.png|Lucky 7's s-l1600 (14).png|Super 7's Hoosier Fast Cash.PNG|Fast Cash s-l1600 (34).jpg|More Fast Cash s-l1600 (16).jpg|Cash Crop s-l1600 (28).jpg|Double Dollars Hooser 2x bucks.png|Double Dollars s-l1600 (25).jpg|Party Animals At The Indiana State Fair Variation 1 s-l1600 (26).jpg|Party Animals At The Indiana State Fair Variation 2 s-l1600 (27).jpg|Party Animals At The Indiana State Fair Variation 3 IN99.jpg|Scratch! Match!! Win!!! (Sold only at the Indiana State Fair) Hoosier Joker's Wild.jpg|Joker's Wild s-l1600 (10).png|High Roller s-l1600 (21).png|Grand Slam Hoosier Touchdown.jpg|Touchdown s-l1600 (20).png|Treasure Hunt Hoosier Treasure Hunt.jpg|Treasure Hunt s-l1600 (22).png|Tic Tac Toe s-l1600 (29).jpg|Hoosier History Variation 1 s-l1600 (30).jpg|Hoosier History Variation 2 s-l1600 (32).jpg|Hoosier History Variation 3 s-l1600 (31).jpg|Hoosier History Variation 4 s-l1600 yes.jpg|Hoosier Slots s-l1600 (8).png|Big Slots s-l1600 (11).png|Blackjack s-l1600 really.jpg|Race for Cash s-l1600 (18).jpg|Double Feature Hoosier Hoops.png|Hoosier Hoops Hoosier Holiday Cash.jpg|Holiday Cash s-l1600 (24).jpg|7-11-21 7 11 21 Hoosier.png|7-11-21 Catchphrases "Thanks Mark!" - Lamont or Hobbs "It's time to find out if (insert winner's name) of (insert hometown) is going to become our/the next Hoosier Millionaire!" - Lamont "Red if you wanna stop, Green if you wanna go." - Patrick "To introduce our contestants, here's the world's largest voice, Tony Lamont." - Patrick YouTube Videos Full Episodes May 26, 1990 August 11, 1990 August 18, 1990 September 8, 1990 July 13, 1991 July 20, 1991 June 13, 1992 October 17, 1992 January 30, 1993 March 20, 1993 May 15, 1993 October 23, 1993 October 30, 1993 January 29, 1994 February 26, 1994 April 16, 1994 September 24, 1994 March 4, 1995 August 26, 1995 (misdated as 12/2/95) January 13, 1996 January 20, 1996 August 31, 1996 December 12, 1996 February 22, 1997 March 15, 1997 June 28, 1997 August 16, 1997 September 13, 1997 September 20, 1997 November 1, 1997 January 10, 1998 April 11, 1998 June 6, 1998 June 13, 1998 October 17, 1998 (misdated as 4/18/98) March 20, 1999 January 8, 2000 (no intro or credits) April 13, 2002 (taped off WSBT in South Bend) Hoosier_Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 1|Part 1 Hoosier Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 2|Part 2 Hoosier Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 3|Part 3 25th-Anniversary Show (August 2014) Promos From the 80s (taped off WTTV in Indianapolis) From the 90s (taped off WLFI in Lafayette, IN) Category:Big Prize Category:Regional Category:Indiana Category:Lottery Category:Gambling Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1989 premieres Category:2005 endings Category:2014 premieres Category:2014 endings